


Time Lords Give the Greatest Christmas Presents

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Humor, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory hates his present from the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lords Give the Greatest Christmas Presents

"The next time we see him, I am going to kill him," Rory fumed.

"It's just a bit of a joke. Funny. Ha ha," Amy offered.

"Oh no! Children afraid of sneezing is funny. Cats with captions are hilarious. _This_." Rory held up the stocking. "Is _not_ funny! I have been taking stocking stuffers out of this thing for a week! It's New Year's already. When is this going to end?"

"Well." The Scottish woman smiled. "I'm not a math whiz, but estimating the average size of that stocking and my knowledge of Time Lord technology? You should be done picking out presents… two years from now." She playfully hit him. "Oh c'mon. At least you got a fun present this year! Last year you didn't stop complaining about the year supply of Martian fruitcake. This is much more… cool."


End file.
